The present invention relates generally to a device for conveniently and thoroughly cleansing a wet suit.
Wet suits are commonly used in many recreational activities, such as surfing, scuba diving and water skiing. When worn during such activities, particularly in salt water, it is very important that the suit be thoroughly cleansed, and thereafter dried to preserve the life of the suit.
Heretofore, it has been difficult to adequately clean the salt, sand, dirt and sea water from the wet suit. Typically, the wet suit is laid on the ground or draped over a fence, and then hosed down with a water hose. After rinsing one side of the wet suit, one needs to lift the suit, hose down the area where the suit was lying, and then turn the suit over to rinse the other side. The wet suit then needs to be turned inside out to clean the inside of the suit, and the process repeated.